


Lucky

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, Double Penetration, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Overstimulation, omega anatomy, stiles has both a cock and a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles should have called himself lucky that he only had two Alphas. He heard of omegas who were mated to five - he couldn’t even imagine how they survived.</p><p>Ever since the eighties - when parents gained access to dynamic tests early in the pregnancy - the number of omegas born dropped dramatically. Even though the government prohibited the practice five years ago, the numbers were still very, very skewed.</p><p>So Stiles was mated to an Alpha couple. And he was about to be killed by them.</p><p>Or</p><p>Just a short PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Prompt: Chris/stiles/Peter- omega!stiles alpha!chris&peter marathon sex overstimulation crying?
> 
> Sort of warning: Stiles is an omega, and in this verse male omegas have both a cock and a pussy. And an ass too, of course. :D

Stiles should have called himself lucky that he only had two Alphas. He heard of omegas who were mated to five - he couldn’t even imagine how they survived.

Ever since the eighties - when parents gained access to dynamic tests early in the pregnancy - the number of omegas born dropped dramatically. Even though the government prohibited the practice five years ago, the numbers were still very, very skewed.

So Stiles was mated to an Alpha couple. And he was about to be killed by them.

“Hush, little o’” Peter said, smoothing his hand down his quivering spine. 

He couldn’t, it was too much. His body was in overdrive, trying to milk the knot lodged deep into his ass. Male omegas could take knots in both of their holes, but his pussy was already sore and dripping from two previous loads, and Peter had been merciful enough to use his other entrance.

Chris was lying in front of him, biting at his tits, slurping and sucking on them, uncaring of how reddened they already were.

Stiles was gripping his hair, not knowing if he wanted to push or pull.

“Just a bit more,” Peter said, grinding his hips forward so his knot would fit even more snugly, making Stiles cry out. He was… He was just so tired.

“It’s okay,” Chris told him after pulling on his poor, abused tit long and hard. “We have you, little o’. You are being so good.”

Peter grinned against the back of his neck, reaching around him to play with his limp cock. Stiles already came four times.

“Want to come again?”

“N-no! Please, Alpha,” he said on a sob, his cock was going to fall off.

Chris chuckled. His hand joined Peter’s, tugging on his balls for a second before sliding behind them to dip into his hot, moist cunt.

Stiles keened. He was so, so sore there.

The Alphas glanced at each-other over his skinny shoulder, and then Peter was hitching Stiles’ thigh up and over Chris’ hip.

Oh, no. No, no, no…

He tried pushing at the man in front of him, but it did little more than amuse him.

“Shh, it’s fine. Need to put another load in there, make sure that you catch, little o’.”

Stiles shook his head in denial. He would die. Peter… Peter was already knotted into his ass, he was going to be torn to pieces.

He didn’t realize he said it out loud until Chris cupped his face, planting a small kiss on his slack lips.

“No, you won’t, sweet baby-omega, you are going to take it, and you are going to love it.”

Stiles cried, hiding his face in the pillow. His body was trembling, shaking apart at the joints.

Chris fingered him for a moment more and then the thick head of his cock was nudging inside, sliding on his own juices and the come dripping from him.

Stiles moaned, the stretch was driving him crazy, even more intense than it was the first time with Peter’s knot in him too. Chris huffed as he pushed in deeper, not stopping until he bottomed out.

“So good, little o’… You were made for this, your sweet pussy swallowing me right up.”

Peter grunted in agreement, hand leaving Stiles’ cock, sliding up his body until his fingers found his puffy tits, twisting and pinching them lazily.

Stiles’ back bowed, body sizzling with the confusing mix of pain and pleasure singing though his nerves.

Chris grabbed his ass cheeks for leverage as he stared pumping his hips, pistoling into his tired, wrung out pussy, the head of his cock hitting the bottom of it. His hands clenched on his flesh, parting it and jostling Peter’s knot.

“I-I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die…” Stiles cried, scratching on any skin he could reach. It didn’t do much to the Alpha in front of him, only drove him wilder.

Peter kept torturing his nipples, other hand going up to plunge three fingers into his mouth.

“No you’re not, silly little thing. You will be fine. We’re going to fill you right up until your belly is bulging with come. Going to make you nice and round, gonna get you pregnant…” the man told him, his cock still going off in his ass.

It did feel like it. Like he was getting full enough to show.

Chris cursed, speeding up, cock making obscene sounds as it went in-and-out of him, battering the come from before with his pussy juices until he was all frothy down there.

“Almost,” he grunted, bending down to fit his teeth over the mating bite on Stiles’ neck and biting down hard enough to make the boy’s vision white out for a second.

Chris stilled, cock jerking and spurting out load after load of come. Stiles could feel it leaking out, but it was quickly stopped by the knot fattening up quickly at the base.

His pussy was spasming, unable to clench down properly, but still trying, still wanting to keep the knot inside, to milk it dry. He was going to die. He really was.

Stiles went completely limp. His body was simply unable to handle the sensation of the two knots stretching his holes to the limit and even wider. He just. It was hard to breathe. His eyes rolled back, limbs twitching from time to time as both his ass and cunt tried to suck the come right out of his Alphas.

There were hands on him, gentler than before, stroking over his skin, smoothing his hair down, fluttering over him like butterflies. Calming him slowly and leading him back to earth.

Stiles had two Alphas, but maybe he  _was_ lucky after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Find me on udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
